Costume Party
by cyke93
Summary: Background: Set in season 1 but uses a scene from season 3. Nathan and Haley have fallen for each other, but Haley is still keeping her guard up. Some Halloween fun, my first OTH fic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Costume Party

Background: Set in season 1 but uses a scene from season 3. Nathan and Haley have fallen for each other, but Haley is still keeping her guard up. Some Halloween fun.

--

"Don't worry about it." Lucas said

"What do you mean, don't worry about it.. she's frustrating as hell." Nathan answered back.

Lucas sighed to himself. Was it only a short time ago that Nathan hated his guts and tried to get him to quit the basketball team, he thought to himself. But now, they're at the costume store together and with Nathan talking to Lucas about his love life, but worse it involves his best friend. He wondered to himself how this all ever happened.

"One minute, she's all normal and crap and the next she completely shuts off on me." Nathan continued.

"Look, she's never really had a serious relationship with guys.. well except for me." Lucas answered back to which Nathan gave him a dirty look. "Well with me, I meant strictly plutonic… geez Nathan.. the last time I saw that look was .. well when I joined the team.. (Nathan threw him another dirty look) … ok fine never mind sorry I brought it up."

"Lucas, you're supposed to be helping me.. Haley's YOUR best friend… help a brother out."

"So no we're brothers?"

"Luke!"

"Ok fine.. look.. be patient with her .. she'll come around.. she may not say it but I know it .. she's crazy for you.."

"She could've fooled me."

"Look, it's not my fault the only reason you went for tutoring was to .. (Nathan gave him yet another dirty look) .. I meant that she just needs time .. but if you tell her directly .. she's just going to do the opposite.. she'll come around on her own."

Nathan stopped at a particular costume. "Well, I think I know what'll make time go a lot faster." Nathan said with a grin on his face.

Lucas mouth dropped. "Ok.. first off.. I can't believe you'd wear that.. second .. I want to want it .. Brooke will love it."

"Like you'd have the guts to pull something like that off.. sorry Luke, you're on your own."

"But how will this make Haley come to you instead of you chasing after her.. (scanning the costume again).. well I have a general idea.."

"Well.. when I show up wearing this …." Nathan continued to tell Lucas his plan, to which Lucas only shook his head. "This should be interesting." Lucas thought to himself.

"Oh my God.. I'm sure that'll win her over."

"You'll see."

"Geez, whatever you want to do .. besides, we're here to look for a costume for me remember?!"

"Oh just use the batman costume I was going to use.. (Lucas gave him a dirty look) .. ok then here." Nathan said, handing Lucas a costume.

"A pirate?"

"Johnny Depp, Pirates of the Carribbean .. chick digs that sort of thing." Nathan said, as Lucas gave Nathan a weird look.

"And how would you know that?"

"Ever since Haley started hanging out with Brooke, she's been barrowing Brooke's celebrity magazines."

They both started laughing.

Brooke and Haley were at Tric enjoying the costume party. Brooke was wearing a sexy devil outfit while Haley wore a referee costume, but with some modifications from Brooke to make it a little bit more sexy.

"When Nathan sees you in that, he'd want to blow your whistle."

"Oh God, Brooke.. look a\Nathan and I .. we're friends.."

"Right and I'm class president."

"But you are?"

"Well you get the point.."

"Granted things between Nathan and I are a little complicated right now…"

"What's so complicated? He's crazy about you?"

"Well, you got the crazy part down."

"Haley James, I don't get you.. he's like the hottest guy in school.. well next to Lucas of course, who by the way is your best friend.. do you know how many people hate you?"

"Oh enough about Nathan, I'm here to have fun."

"Oh speaking of fun.. oh Lucas is here.. and aww he's dressed like a pirate.. oohh very sexy… I wonder if he'll let me walk his plank?"

"Brooke!"

"What? I can't make sexy pirate jokes?"

Their conversation was cut short; however, when Nathan walked in moments after Lucas. Both their jaws dropped, as did the whole room.

"Forget walking the plank, I want me some of that." Brooke commented.

Haley could only stare and hoped that he didn't notice. Nathan was dressed up as a Spartan warrior from the movie 300. He wore sandals, a red cloak, had a sword, but other than that he was just wearing a dark leather loin clothe. Indeed, he was something out of a greek sculpture, perfectly proportional and evenly toned and ripped. Of course, Nathan knew all this and he carried himself like as if he wasn't practically naked at a night club.

Nathan was walker closer to Haley and the two made eye contact. He immediately smiled and Haley couldn't help but smile back. But the moment was cut short when Rachel immediately came up to Nathan, as did the other girls from school who all wanted a piece of him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Haley walked away and tried to stay from Nathan as he tried to make his way through the crowd but was always stopped by someone who admired his choice of costume. It seemed as Haley developed a heightened sense of hearing because she can hear everyone talking about Nathan, despite the music playing. She went to the bathroom, where practically every girl was commenting and drooling over Nathan Scott. Haley felt sick, worse than that, she was very very jealous.

Nathan kept an eye on her from the corner of his eye, studying her moves, knowing that she was looking at him all night. But he purposely carried himself nonchalantly, giving a big smile and making small chat to whoever talked with him. He saw the jealousy growing in Haley's eyes and he saw her slip out the back of the stage out the back exit.

"Hey… there you are." Nathan said as he stepped outside.

Haley was sitting down at the metal staircase.

"Yeah.. I just needed some air.. it's a little chilly out tonight and since your practically naked.. you might want to get back inside.. you might get sick."

"I got my red cape." Nathan said with a smile. "Nice costume, by the way."

"Thanks.. your's is .. is very revealing." Haley said with a smile.

"You don't like it? I could take it off." Nathan joked, but the thought of which made Haley blush.

"I'm sure everyone inside will love that."

"Well I don't care what everyone inside thinks, I care about what you think."

"My opinion doesn't matter."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well.. I can definitely say it's you .. I mean who else in the world would have the cockiness and the balls, no pun intended of course.."

"Of course.."

"to wear such a costume and be the center of attention."

"Well I'm glad you noticed."

"It's pretty hard not to."

Nathan gave her a sly grin.

"Oh God, you're so perverted.."

"Well you're the one talking about cockiness and balls and hard.."

"Ok, enough." Haley interrupted.

"Alright." Nathan said, sitting down next to Haley and looking at her intently.

"Um.. what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I can see that .. the question is why."

"I think you already know the answer."

"Oh my God, you're so arrogant."

"Well unless you want me to go back inside, I think Rachel and Bevin said something about cleaning my sword… but we both know that you want me to stay here with you."

"Ha.. and what makes you so sure?"

"Because I saw how jealous you were inside and plus Lucas told me not to believe a word you say and that you really are crazy for me."

"Daym Lucas." Haley thought to herself. "Well.. I was not jealous and second, Lucas is an idiot."

Nathan stood up in front of Haley, toweing over her, his body completely exposed to her. She had to keep herself together or end up drooling all over the stairs.

"Then I guess I'm leaving." Nathan said as he started to climb the stairs.

After a moment, Haley stood up. She hated how he was right.

"Nathan." She called out, she wanted to tell him how much she cares for him and that she's crazy about him but she stood there silent. "Nevermind.. enjoy the rest of the party."

Now annoyed, Nathan went back down and stood next to Haley. "Why do you always push me away?"

"Huh??"

"What's the deal … well?"

"Because it's.. you.. your Nathan Scott… in case you haven't noticed.. you're kinda a popular guy and I've heard stuff .. I don't know if they're true but I know Peyton and everyone knows how you treated her… and let's not forget the only reason why you know me was to get back at Lucas.."

"That was a long time ago.. I've apologized to her and Lucas and you.. and if you haven't noticed.. Peyton, Lucas and I are actually friends… they've forgiven me.."

"Yes, you apologized and yes I know you are sincere but still Nathan.. you can have any girl at school.. why me.. I've seen guys like you… you'll get tired of me and toss me aside just like what you did with dozens of girls before me.. I'm not one of those girls and I'm not going to be."

"And that's why I want you.. you aren't any of those girls .. you're better than them.. you're smart, funny, you're the only one who has repeatedly turned me down but I can't get enough of you.. and in case you haven't noticed.. you're kinda hot.. though you can do away with that ugly poncho.."

She hit him in the arm.

"Leave my poncho alone." She pouted. "And stop sounding so nice.. it almost makes me believe you.."

"Almost huh?" Nathan responded and with out anyone, he lunged himself towards Haley, grabbing a hold of her face and kissing her.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Nathan was nearly breathless, kissing Haley gave him the most incredible feeling. "Well, I wanted to." Nathan responded in almost a whisper. He reached out and kissed her again, this time more passionately than the first. Haley couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to push him away, to break off this incredible kiss. But despite herself, she kissed him back, to which Nathan was thrilled.

Their lips parted, both of them grasping for air and looking straight into each others eyes. Haley couldn't it back any more. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Haley had kissed him back, Nathan was on top of the world. He never felt better. After their lips parted, they stood there, their arms wrapped around each other and Haley resting her head on Nathan's bear chest. He loved the feeling of her silky hair and soft skin pressed up against him.

Nathan broke off the embrace and took a step down, his hand extended towards Haley's. "Come with me."

"But the party."

"Forget the party.. I only came here because I knew you would be here."

Haley blushed again and took his hand. They ended up at Nathan's empty beach house. They lied down on the back patio, overlooking the ocean and the sound of waves crashing onto to the shore. Haley curled up against Nathan, he head resting on his chest and his red cape acting as a blanket, keeping both of them warm.

"Nathan.."

"Yeah.."

"There's something else I want to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm scared."

"Why cuz it's Halloween, I told you I'll fight away any guys who dress up as clowns."

"No silly.. I tried to push you away but you were too stubborn… the truth is that I'm scared because I've never felt this way before and I .."

"Shhh.." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"You want to know something." Nathan said and then whispering in her ear, "I'm scared too… because I've never felt this way either." She looked up and they smiled at each other and kissed once more. "Look I know you have every right to be scared of me .. I have a past, I can't deny that or that it'll probably bite me in the ass sooner rather than later but I'm crazy about you .. and the truth is that I'm scared too.. terrified actually because I'm me and I tend to screw up a lot and that you'd realize what a basket case I am and leave me."

Haley smiled. "I already know that you're a basket case.. and I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan smiled back. "Good, cuz I aint either."

Fin ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Picks up directly from the first chapter.

Note: I originally intended this to be sort of a one-shot type of deal but due to such great responses, I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy and please review.

Nathan dropped Haley back to her house the next day. She was relieved that she didn't see her parents car in the drive way. She had just spent the most wonderful night in her life with Nathan. He just dropped her off and already she was missing him.

"There you are!" Brooke yelled, as she opened her bedroom door to find Brooke there.

"Gosh, Brooke you almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here so early?"

"What're you doing home so late?" Brooke grinned back. "So oh my God.. you have to tell me everything."

"What're you talking about?" Haley tried to act dumb but it was useless. She was after all coming home in the costume she wore last night.

"You owe me, I covered for you when I saw your parents this morning?"

"What? You saw them?!?"

"Don't worry.. I told them that you had a tutoring session and that I arrived early.. although maybe technically.. someone ahem was tutoring you.. but yeah .. so now that you owe me your life.. you have to tell me .. how was it?"

"There's nothing to say." Haley said with the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't help it, the thought of Nathan alone was enough to make her blush.

Flashback 

_She curled up close to Nathan, her head resting on his bare chest. Her hands roamed historso, she couldn't help it. It was as if her fingers had a mind of her own and all they wanted to do was study every inch of Nathan. Not that, Nathan was complaining though, he loved being so close to Haley and when she touched him, it was as if electricity was surging through his body. _

_He leaned in and kissed her again, this time his hands were roaming her body, he went for her shirt and starting to unbutton it. It took Haley a moment to register what was happening before she stopped him._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked._

"_No, everything's fine.. umm can we just lie here?" Haley said quickly, burrowing her head back down onto Nathan's chest. She was in dangerous waters and she knew it. She'd never met a boy like Nathan Scott and she knew what would happen if she didn't stop him. She was a virgin and as old fashioned as it sounded, she wanted to wait until marriage before she lost it. She just hoped she didn't scare Nathan off. _

_They say there in silence for a few minutes. Haley was resting on his chest, but it wasn't the same. Nathan cursed to himself. He was moving too fast with Haley. He berated himself for trying to unbutton her shirt. He knew what kind of girl Haley was and that she would never put out on the first date, if they could even call this their first date. _

"_I'm sorry." He finally came out saying._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm sorry for trying to unbotton your shirt earlier.. I know it was too fast.. I'm sorry."_

"_Look (taking a deep breath and turning around to face him)..it's me .. I'm sorry."_

"_What do you have to be sorry for?"_

"_Look, what I'm going to say isn't easy but if you want to run for the hills, I'd completely understand."_

_Nathan was a little worried now._

"_The truth is.. I'm a virgin." She added. "And call me a prude but I always wanted to wait before.. umm you know.. like when I was married or something.. so yeah that's why I freaked out a couple of minutes ago and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."_

_Nathan rested his head back and sighed. He looked back up and smiled. He kissed her on the lips and replied, "Thank God.. I thought it was something big.. you had me going there."_

_"What're you talking about, this is a big deal. I don't want to have sex.. and I don't plan on it until I get married."_

"_Ok." He replied simply and kissed her again._

_Haley was now a little confused. This wasn't the kind of reaction she was expecting._

"_And you're okay with that?"_

"_You sound surprised?"_

"_Well.. it's just cuz your Nathan Scott.. THE NATHAN SCOTT.. hotshot basketball player with your touchdowns and girls all over you .. I mean you sort of have this reputation."_

"_You got it all wrong, Hales. Touch down is for football."_

"_You know what I mean."_

_Nathan laughed. He loved it when he made Haley fluster. "Look, I'm being serious here." She said frustrated._

"_And so am I." He took her hand. "You know about my past.. I can't change that and I won't deny it and I don't want this to come off the wrong way… but I've been with plenty of girls with the exception of Peyton, none of them lasted really long .. you know? cuz I never really cared for any of them .. but you're different than them.. your better and if I can't have sex with you then that's okay with me."_

"_Really, you're okay with that?"_

_"Yeah, don't get me wrong.. it's not that I don't want to because believe me I do." He smiled when he saw her blush. "..__ but I get to kiss you though? And hold you?"_

"_Of course." She said with a smile. _

_He kissed her again. "But let's say if you had your way.. forget about saving yourself and all that.. would you sleep with me?"_

_Haley looked down and blushed. He pulled her back in and started to laugh again. "Good." He responded, planting another kiss on her. _

_--_

"Look, we went back to his beach house, we stayed out on the porch, talked and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Get you head out of the gutter Davis.. we kissed, yes, and maybe cuddled a little bit but that was the extent of it."

"Really? You were with Nathan right? Nathan Scott."

"Yep.. and I told him that I wasn't ready for sex… in fact I told him I was saving myself for marriage."

"And he was ok with it?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Aww.. well good for you, sucks for him but I'm really happy for you."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Brooke." She said giving her friend a hug.

"Now get your butt ready.. we're meeting Peyton up for lunch. She's dying to know what happened.

"Brooke!"

"What, we all saw you go out back last night and Nathan followed you. When you two didn't come back, I mean we all assumed you know..anyways, time is a ticking."

"Fine.. where are we going?"

Brooke thought about it for a second and remembering Nathan's 300 movie costume. "Well, there is this greek restaurant downtown."

Haley was heading to the bathroom and turned back to Brooke. "Sounds delicious." Haley responded, her whole face lighting up.

To Be Continued? (I'll see how the response is to this story is, so please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Summary: Nathan sleeps over. Reviews welcomed!

"Hey Nathan" Haley said with a smile as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Hales, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Look out your window."

Peering outside, she saw Nathan there holding his cell phone.

"What're you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"No." He said simply. "I'm climbing up."

"Wait, Nathan no.. don't you dare." Haley tried pleading with him but he already hung up and she watched him as he started to climb up the tree at the side of her house. Pretty soon, he was right by her window and she opened it up to let him in. She closed it right away because it was cold out. Nathan came up behind her and hugged her and the two shared a brief kiss.

"What're you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

"I locked myself out and my parents aren't coming home until tomorrow."

"And?"

"And I need a place to crash."

"Weren't you watching a movie with some of the guys from the team.. I'm sure any one of them would offer their couch up to you."

"I could do that but I told them to drop me here instead, so what do you say? Are you going to kick me out." He said pouting and wrapping his arms around her. She knew she couldn't refuse.

"Fine." She said with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable… I was just getting ready for bed." Haley broke away from his embrace as she went inside the bathroom. Nathan looked around and wondered how she was able to keep such a tidy room, but then again this was Haley and so he wasn't surprised. He removed his sweater and then his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and was about to unbuckle the belt of his jeans. He wondered for a moment if he should take it off, but took them off anyway. He lied on her bed, wearing on his boxers.

Haley came out of the bathroom a short time later, he mouth nearly dropped at the site. It was like the costume party, where she and most of the girls at the party were practically drooling over the site of him. She gave him a heated look.

"What? You said make myself comfortable." He replied innocently.

She locked her bedroom door, for fear of her parents barging in. "Yeah.. I should've said to make sure I was comfortable."

"Well if that's the case." Nathan replied with a smirk as his hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers, which he slowly started to move down. Haley was shocked and blushed red. She threw a stuffed animal at him before he could go any further. He simply laughed and she joined him in bed, both of them getting underneath the covers. Their bodies naturally gravitated to each other and Nathan held her in her arms as her head rested on his chest.

"I can put my clothes back on .. I know how much you want me." He asked. She pinched him at his side at the comment. "Oww." He said.

"Shh! Don't wake my parents up."

"Well seriously, I can put them back on if it makes you uncomfortable." The truth was that she was extremely comfortable and relaxed, maybe too much but she didn't mind. The more time she spent with Nathan the more she wanted to rip his clothes off and have him have her way with him, but she wasn't ready and Nathan understood. She knew he would never do anything of the sort, despite teasing her. When push came to shove, Nathan knew to back down even if for a moment, Haley didn't.

"No, it's okay." She replied, she raised her head up and gave him a kiss and then she rested her head back on his chest and kissed his smooth skin, "Goodnight." She whispered.

--

Haley woke up in the same position she was when she went to sleep. She looked up and saw that Nathan was still sleeping. She cursed herself for drinking so much water before going to bed. She slowly untangled herself from Nathan's embrace and got up. She quietly got out of the bed and started to make her way to the bathroom, but she nearly tripped on Nathan's jeans. She picked it up to place it on a nearby chair, but as she did she heard something jingle. Not wanting to be nosy, but at the same time she was curious. Her hands went inside his pocket and she pulled out his keys. She looked at it a little surprised and then she smiled, placing it back in and putting the jeans on the chair.

Unknown to Haley, Nathan was watching her the whole time. When she got out of bed, he immediately woke up and sensed something was missing. He smiled when she put the keys back into his jeans. Haley had consumed Nathan and he found that he missed her so much, even though they spent most of their time together. He hung out with the guys earlier that night but he thought of Haley the whole time. The truth was that he had a hard time sleeping ever since they slept together on the porch of his beach house. He never felt so comfortable and relaxed, despite being outside sleeping on a bench. He was with Haley and that's all he ever needed.

She went to the bathroom and came out a short time later and snuggled right back with Nathan. As she did, Nathan wrapped his arms around her once more.

"I'm so busted." He muttered.

"You so are." Haley said with a giggle as her head rest against his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and the two quickly drifted back to sleep.

--

Lucas and Nathan were shooting hoops at the rivercourt.

"You seem happy." Lucas commented."

"Cuz I am." Nathan replied, sinking another basket in.

"Yeah, I wonder what took you so long this morning."

"I was at Haley's."

"What?!" Lucas nearly freaked out.

"Dude, relax I just slept over."

"WHAT?!"

"You know sleep.. just as sleep and that's it… daym Luke, you need to get that stick out of your ass."

"Yeah and maybe I'll beat you with it… I don't think I like where this thing with you and Haley are going."

"Relax man, I'm not doing anything that she doesn't want to do.. she already said no sex."

"And you expect me to believe that YOU of all people are okay with that."

"Why do you sound surprise?"

"Because I know you have no self restraint."

Nathan shot him as dirty look.

"And you would know something about that."

"Of course, I'm a gentleman, Haley and I used to sleepover each others houses all the time."

Nathan gave him another dirty look, this time he was getting angry, the thought of Haley in bed with of all people, Lucas.

"You okay there Nate.. you look a little out of it." Lucas said and started laughing as he saw his brother's face grow with jealousy. "You're too easy." Lucas said laughing, but stopped when Nathan threw the ball at Lucas.

"You laugh now.. just wait until you find out that she'll be your sister in law." And now it was Lucas' turn to give him dirty look.

To Be Continued…

Note: I hope you enjoyed and please review. I actually have one more story in mind for this little series, which I hope you'll enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Costume Party

Chapter 4

Summary: Lucas and Nathan get into another beef.

"Where the hell were you?" Lucas asked a little annoyed. 

"Hello to you too." Nathan responded back. "And what're you talking about? Skills and the rest of them aren't even here?"

Nathan and Lucas stood in the middle of the river court, where they were waiting for the rest of their friends to show up so they could play some ball.

"I stopped by your house to come get you, your mom told me you weren't there.. and then I ran into Dan."

"Ohh.. I am sorry."

"Yeah tell me about it.. newaiz where were you anyway?"

"I slept over Haley's."

Lucas eyes immediately opened wide, "WHAT!?"

"Dude, seriously, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

"You slept with Haley!" Lucas was now fuming. His sweet, innocent, virgin Haley, his best friend, the little sister he never had slept with his brother. The thought almost made him want to puke.

"Tell Karen to stop giving you coffee.. I said I slept over .. I didn't sleep with her… well I did (Lucas grew redder).. but like not that way.. you know how Haley is… geez Lucas would you chill.. we slept together.. just that."

"You touch her and I swear." Lucas gritted his teeth.

"You're a little too late for that." Nathan said with a smirk, only to find a basketball being hurled towards his face.

"Geez man, someone's a little jealous . . . you just can't stand that Haley is with this Scott can't you."

"You're so full of it Nate.. she's like my little sister.. little brother.. so you and her.. eww.. and besides what's there to be jealous of.. Haley and I have been doing sleepovers for years.. you know she has a drawer in my room and who do you think that blue toothbrush belongs to in her bathroom."

Nathan's face grew cold and angry as he picked up a basketball and threw it towards Lucas. Lucas managed to dodge it but that didn't stop Nathan from chasing after him. By now Skills, Mouth and the rest of their friends had gathered watching the spectacle before their eyes.

"Daym man, we can never leave these two fools alone." Skills said shaking his head, with Mouth agreeing with him.

--

Nathan lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A knock at the door took him away from his thoughts. It was already passed midnight, he hoped he didn't want to be bothered by his parents, especially Dan. He got up and opened the door,

"What do you wa… oh hey." Nathan sounded a little surprise as he saw Haley there. "What're you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Haley said walking in. "I tried calling you but I got your voicemail."

"Oh crap." Nathan looked at his cell phone. "Sorry, Haley my battery died…did my parents let you in?"

"I used the spare key under the welcome mat in the back.. umm your dad saw me."

"Really? What he say?"

"Don't be loud, I have a meeting in the morning."

Both of them started to laugh. "Come here." Nathan said as he gave Haley a big hug.

"But, Nathan are you okay?"

"Yeah, what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You've been crawling up my window for the past two weeks and the nights you don't sleep over, you keep me on the phone until lord knows when… so yeah I got worried."

"Nah, everything's cool.. but since you're here…" Nathan pulled her in closer and pressed his lips on her as they stumbled onto Nathan's bed. They now laid on the bed with Nathan on top of Haley. Their lips broke apart.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Nathan asked, looking into her eyes. A huge smile came onto her face as she nodded yes. She rolled out under his grasp and stood up.

"You think I can borrow some clothes?" She said looking down at her jeans and sweater.

"No, you can sleep naked." Nathan replied with a smirk.

Haley blushed and hit him on the shoulder. "Well if makes you feel better, I'll be naked too." Nathan replied, taking off his shirt and was about to pull down his basketball shorts he had on.

"Nathan!" Haley was sure she was as red as a tomato. Ever since the costume party, Haley found herself lusting over Nathan. She did not plan on having sex anytime soon, but being with Nathan, she felt herself struggling to fight the urge.

"Kidding." Nathan said laughing to himself. "There's some shirts in that top drawer.

Haley walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawer with Nathan's eyes still on her.

"Can I trust you not to look?… nevermind." She said as she took some clothes and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm hurt." He called out.

Haley walked out a minute later, dressed in one of Nathan's Duke University t-shirts and to his surprise, wearing a pair of his boxers.

"What?" Haley said as she saw Nathan gawking at her.

"You just look so hot right now." Nathan's words couldn't be more true. Seeing her in his clothes and especially in his boxers gave him such excitement. Ever since Haley came into his life, everything changed for him.

"Easy there tiger." Haley said, trying to ignore his comment. She already blushed enough times as it is. She threw her clothes on top of a nearby chair on the corner. Nathan immediately stood up and took her clothes.

"You can put them here." He said opening up his closet. He quickly took out some clothes hanging on the rack and shelves on one corner and dumped them on the floor, and putting Haley's clothes there in its place.

"Nathan, what're you doing?"

"If you're going to stay over again, you can leave some of your stuff here . . ."

Haley rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what was bothering Nathan, but hoped it wasn't true.

"Is this because I have a drawer at Lucas' place?" Haley asked.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan replied, acting dumb.

"Whatever, Nathan.. Lucas told me what happened earlier."

"What, so you have a drawer at Lucas' .. now you have a whole closet here."

"You know, you're so cute when your jealous and pouting."

"I am not pouting and I am definitely not jealous."

"Yes, you are and I think it's so hot." Haley responded, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and giving him a kiss on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about.. Lucas is just my friend .. so what if he was the first guy to kiss me .. you're the only one that has my heart."

"Kissed you?!"

"Crap." Haley thought to herself.

She quickly walked over and turned the lights off and went underneath Nathan's sheets.

"Let's just go to sleep."

Nathan quickly turned the lights back on.

"Admit it.. you're in love with him.. what am I just second best.. you can't have Lucas Scott.. I'll just have his brother.. am I a consolation prize to you?"

"Nathan, honey.. you're being paranoid.. Lucas is my friend."

"Apparently he's also the first guy you kissed."

"A peck on the lips in 7th grade hardly counts as a kiss."

"Really? Do you want to kiss him now?"

"No! It was a stupid thing to make sure my prediction would come through that year."

"You made a prediction that you'll make out with Lucas?!"

"No! Idiot, that I would kiss a guy.. anyways Nathan that's not important … Lucas and I are friends .. just that .. believe me.. I love you not him." Haley put her hands to her mouth upon saying the "L" word.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, going to sleep, goodnight."

Before she was able to bury herself underneath Nathan's sheets, Nathan stopped her and he looked at her, but she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Say it again."

"Goodnight." She said trying to get out of it. He continued to stare at her and finally she gave in. "I love you." She said in a low voice, almost like a whisper. As soon as the words left her mouth, Nathan's lips were on her's. Finally, breaking free, Nathan smiled and said, "I love you, too."

To Be Concluded . . . .

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, please review some more, hehe. And there will definatey be one more story in this short series. I was going to end with this chapter but I started writing and it turned out longer than expected. BTW OTH S5 tomorrow !! AHHH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Costume Party

Chapter 5

Summary: Throw in the parents.

Thank you for all the reviews, I never meant for this story to go this long but I really enjoyed writing it, please review!

--

Haley started to wake up, her eyes fluttering. Once she opened them, she looked up and found Nathan already awake staring at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Nathan said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're up early." Haley commented.

"I can't help it.. you're too adorable when you sleep."

Haley smiled and buried her head back on to Nathan's bare chest, giving it a kiss. "You are quite the charmer Nathan Scott."

"You haven't even seen my A game."

"Lord, help me." She teased. "But thank you though."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me.. for respecting my decision to wait until.. umm you know.. .. and of course for dealing with my parents."

"Well, if your parents had their way .. we would be completely naked by now."

Haley smirked and pinched his side. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Easy there tiger."

"What? You're parents crack me up.. they're like the coolest people I know."

"Cool? No, weird.. traumatizing is more like it." Haley started to think back to that morning not long ago.

Flashback – Two mornings ago

_As they did most nights, Nathan and Haley slept in each other's arms. They slept soundly with Nathan's arm wrapped around Haley and Haley resting her head on Nathan's chest. Their peaceful sleep; however, was interrupted by a knocking on the door._

"_Haley!" Her mom called out. _

_Nathan and Haley immediately woke up. _

"_Sh!" Nathan whispered._

"_Sshhh.. go hide." Haley ordered. "Coming mom."_

_A few moments later, Haley unlocked her room and opened the door._

"_What's up, mom?" Haley tried to play off._

"_Morning dear.. I just wanted to let you know that your father made breakfast.. so get it while they're hot."_

"_Oh yeah, sure that sounds good."_

"_Great.. it's been so long since we had a nice family style breakfast."_

"_Yeah, it'll be fun."_

_Lydia stepped inside Haley's room and looked around and opened Haley's closet to find a shirtless Nathan standing there._

"_Oh and Nathan." Lydia called out. "There's plenty of food for you, too as well." She smiled before walking out._

_Nathan and Haley looked at each other. "We're dead."_

_A few minutes later, Haley and a fully clothed Nathan came walking into the kitchen. Both of them unsure of what to expect. Haley was bracing herself for a lot of yelling and Nathan was hoping that he would be able to walk out of the house alive. _

"_There they are!" Jimmy James called out._

_Nathan and Haley took their seats next to each other while Jimmy and Lydia finished placing the rest of the food on the table. It was a typical breakfast, some toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage links._

"_Ok guys, dig in." Lydia said with a smile. Nathan and Haley looked at each other again, Nathan felt especially uncomfortable considering that he was caught red handed "sleeping" in their daughter's room._

"_I made sure to make extra bacon and sausage for you Nate." Jimmy commented. "A growing boy like you needs all he can get."_

"_Umm.. thank you sir." Nathan responded a little unsure. The four of them continued to eat their breakfast and Jimmy and Lydia carried on as if nothing was wrong. By this point, Haley was getting frustrated with her parents. She threw Nathan that "I told you my parents are crazy" look. Nathan couldn't help but smile, the first time since he sat down._

"_So Nathan, if you fall while you're climbing up my daughter's window, you know we are liable for that." Jimmy commented. "Here we go." Nathan thought to himself._

"_Yes, dear it'll be shame if you fall and injure yourself and with the team doing so well this season, I bet you Whitey will be hounding us." Lydia added. "Next time, dear just go in through the front door." Nathan almost choked on his bacon when he heard that._

"_Mom?" Haley asked confused._

"_Oh sorry Haley-bob, I'm so rude." Lydia got up and went over to a nearby drawer and came back with a key, handing it to Nathan. "Here you go dear, lord knows what time you get here sometimes, we wouldn't want to be woken up by the doorbell ringing or something."_

"_Lydia!" Jimmy called out. _

"_What?"Lydia asked._

"_They have cell phones now, Nathan could just call Haley to open the door."_

_Nathan looked at Haley while her parents continued to argue. "This is why I only introduced you to them once." She whispered._

"_Mom! Dad!" Haley called out. "What're you guys doing?"_

"_Dear, your mother and I have decided to just let Nathan have the key.. you know in case we're not here and he's waiting for you."_

"_You guys are unbelievable." Haley pulled her hair._

"_Honey, don't act so upset you'll form wrinkles."_

"_I can believe you two, giving my boyfriend the key to our house? What kind of parents are you?"_

"_Enough to know when to cut the corners, listen dear, with 3 daughters before you, I think me and your father are managing fine."_

"_From Quinn to Vivian and dear-lord to Taylor, we a very proud of you.. thank you for not giving daddy an ulcer."_

"_Besides, we see how much you care and love Nathan.. you do care for him and love him?"_

"_Yeah.. of course I do." Haley sounded a little hesitant, not about her feelings but expressing them to her parents._

"_And you Nathan." Jimmy said in a stronger tone. "You love my daughter?"_

"_Of course, sir."_

"_Then, there's nothing to worry about.. you do worry too much sweetie." Jimmy stated._

"_You know we love you Haley, although you think we don't."_

"_At this point mom, I don't know what to think."_

"_Well we do worry for you dear, that is why first thing tomorrow, we're going to the doctor."_

"_The doctor?" _

"_To put you on birth control." Lydia said casually as she continued to spread butter on her toast._

_Both Haley and Nathan nearly choked on their food._

"_I told you we should've put her on the pill when she entered high school."_

"_Freshmen are too young, besides she's a junior now, perfect timing.. remember when we were juniors."_

"_Oh honey, how can I forget..."_

"_MOM! DAD!" Haley called out. By this point, Nathan didn't know to be worried or laughing, he wondered if every family style breakfast was like this in the James household._

"_Oh sorry sweetie." Jimmy called out. "But until you go see the doctor, your mother and I want to know that you are protected, so .. (getting up and going to a nearby drawer and then sitting back down) .. this is for you Nathan … I'm not sure what you kids are into these days so I bought different kinds just to be sure."_

_Haley's eyes nearly popped out of her socket, she couldn't believe that her own father was giving her boyfriend of selection of different types of condoms. Nathan was a little hesitant at first but took a box of Magnums from Jimmy._

"_Oh Haley-bop, he is a keeper." Lydia winked at her daughter._

_By this point, Haley couldn't be redder from embarrassment._

"_Haley dear, please sit up.. what did I tell you about those wrinkles.. just promise us kids that we won't have any grandchildren… at least until after college." _

"_Lydia!" James called out. "Be realistic dear."_

"_Hm.. you're right .. well at least until after high school… oh Jimmy just think." Lydia said in excitement. "We're going to have the most beautiful grandkids."_

"_Well I just hope that they get Nathan's height and his jumpshot."_

_Haley couldn't believe this, she just wanted to curl up in a hole and die._

--

"Haley you're overreacting, you're parents are wonderful people."

"Of course you'd say that .. after they practically gave you a welcome mat to pounce on their daughter."

"You're wrong.. they gave me a key."

She pinched him again. "Ouch!"

"You're unbelievable." Haley laughed.

Nathan started to chuckle, "You should've seen Lucas' reaction when I told him.. I bet you he doesn't have keys to the house." Nathan stated with conviction.

"How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing going on between me and Lucas?"

"I know, Hales, I'm just teasing but if he tries to do anything.. I'm not making him best man at our wedding."

"Wait what?"

"Well, who did you want me to pick? Tim? Well, there's always my Uncle Cooper I can use, he's not that much older than me."

"Nathan! Wedding? What're you talking about?"

"Our wedding, duh."

"I think you've been spending too much time with my parents."

"Haley, I'm going to tell you something that you might not like."

"Which would be?"

"That you will never go out with another guy in your life again."

"What?" Haley asked, by this point she was really confused.

"One of these days you're going to realize that I'm it for you and the night of our wedding after I make glorious sweet love to you, you're going to regret that we didn't sleep sooner."

"You are delusional."

"You wait and see.. you're going to wish you slept with me that night after the costume party."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Scott."

"Because I am."

She looked up at him, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Haley felt a sudden chill down her spine looking into Nathan's blue piercing eyes. She didn't know if he was joking about the whole wedding thing, but one thing is for sure, she started to see forever in those eyes. She broke away from his gaze, resting her head back on his chest and hugging him tighter.

"We'll see about that." Haley said as she closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep.

The End

Note: Fear not, an epilogue is already in the works, so you can expect one more chapter!


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Set in the not so distant future. . . .

Nathan laid on top of Haley, both of them panting and gasping for air, sweat pouring from their body. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's back and hoped she didn't hurt him too much while she pressed her manicured nails onto his back.

"Oh God Hales, that was.."

"Amazing… thank you for this Nathan Scott." Haley finished his sentence. She smiled at him, their foreheads resting against each other.

"No, thank you Haley James… Scott." He said with a smile.

"Say it again."

"Mrs. Scott.. you are all mine."

Haley loved hearing her being referred to her new name as Haley James Scott. "I was always yours."

Nathan smile widened. "I hope .. I didn't hurt you."

Haley shook her head and ran her hand through Nathan's sweaty hair. "You can never hurt me… it was more than I could've ever hoped for .. finally." She said the last part laughing. "Thank you for waiting.. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"No it hasn't.. it has been very .. very _hard_." He said with a grin. Haley smiled as she felt him stiffen up again. She kissed him on the lips and pressed her body up against his, letting him know that she wanted him inside of her.

"The third time wasn't enough for you." Nathan teased.

"I can never get enough of you… I've been waiting all my life for this Scott. .so come here." Haley replied with a dirty grin.

"So you admit it.. I was right." Nathan stated pulling back.

"Right about what?"

"That you wanted you've always wanted to sleep with me." Nathan said with a cocky smile.

"Ugh.. you're unbelievable Scott.. it's bad enough that my mom kept telling our guests how excited she was to finally have her daughter become a 'woman'.."

Nathan laughed, "Don't forget Brooke's maid of honor speech."

"Yeah I could kill her for that .. and kill you too.. now come here." She pleaded.

Nathan rolled over and was now laying down next to Haley. "Not until you admit that I was right .. the night of the costume party.. you knew you wanted me to go Sparta on you."

"You, my dear husband, are wrong." Haley said as she rolled on top of him.

"You sound pretty sure of that."

"That's because I wanted to sleep with you since I started to tutor you." This time it was her turn to give a dirty grin. It took only a second for Nathan's lips to capture hers and flip her over.

"Oh God, Hales.. you have no idea what you do to me." He said husky voice. Their lips met once more and their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Nathan pulled back though and Haley gave him a disappointing look.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little concerned.

"Well.. I just remembered that I got something for you." Nathan reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "Something to commemorate our first night as husband and wife."

"Oh for me." Haley sat up in excitement. She unwrapped the gift and opened the lid of the box. Her face turned as red as the cape she pulled out. Inside was Nathan's old costume.

"You like?"

She nodded her head. "Well we can save this for the rest of the honeymoon.. cuz right now I already have you naked!" She threw the costume on the floor and practically tackled Nathan, pressing her lips against his. Nathan held her tight and eased her back on the bed, this time he was back on top.

"I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you Nathan Scott."

The End :)

Thank you all for you're reviews and support, I hope you enjoyed it. And make sure you're watching OTH, I think this could be one of the best seasons yet!


End file.
